Flo
Flo is the central character of all Dash series. She is a brave, strong and beautiful woman who owns her infamous diner. She is famously known around DinerTown. Biography Early Life & Career At a very young age, Flo enjoyed going to the Zoo with her grandmother and was always closer to her than anyone. In her teenage years Flo, donning her trademark clothes, acquired Florence's help and was there to help out Mr. Big with his Amusement Park, Flo had learned to become a master waitress but eventually left that part of her life when she became an adult. As an adult, Flo was a miserable soul working a dreary office of an unknown business corporation but eventually the stress cracked her like an egg (along with being bombarded with spreadsheets) and Flo ran away and quit, wanting something more, Flo gazed at a shining light of hope and saw that her prayers were answered. A closed down diner was for sale and Flo resolved to start an empire of restaurants using her waitressing skills she learned from her childhood. After completing her 4th restaurant Chez Flo, Flo was greeted by an amazing god who offered Flo a chance to prove her skills, The Shiva God turned Flo into a gold-skinned goddess with four arms and challenged her to 10 trials in her own restaurant. After completing the long gruelling pathway, the goddess congratulated Flo and offically declared her the greatest waitress forever. Flo eventually settled back into a comfy life until a news report came. The Rescue One day when Flo was home, a news report came on the TV detailing that Mr. Big, a greedy landlord was about to obliterate the restaurants of her friends: Darla, Tony, Margarita and Toshiro if they didn't have their rent ready. Flo then resolved to help her friends, starting with Darla and ending with Toshiro, Flo helped her friends in upgrading their restaurants and paying off the rent checks to Mr. Big. Mt. Big was now tired of their success and his plot to build a Mega Multiplex Food Plaza failed, thinking about retiring but Flo arrived at the last moment and gave him something even greater to do, remaking the lounge of Big Corp into Flo's Lounge. She was able to help Mr. Big in appreciating waiters and their restaurants. Never-forget vacation In Flo on the Go, Flo & Darla had closed their restuarants for 1 week and prepared to board a Cruiseship intent on having a vacation, but Flo's suitcase was knocked into the water by a mob of angry workers who quit over the poor conditions. Flo and Darla's search for a vacation had lead them through a Cruiseship, a Train under the ocean in a Submarine, through the heavens on a Blimp and even through the aurora of space on a Rocket! Hero of the Home Flo and returned to her hometown for a vacation and to see her Grandma Florence again, intent on spending time with her, seeing the animals, watching the baseball game, seeing the exhibits in the museum and getting a funnel cake atthe amusement park, but things came to halt when she discovered her hometown had come under heavy damage and desolance. Flo and Grandma Florence rejuvenated the town and relit the flames of youth again but their work wasn't finished. In Grandma's youth she owned a disco called Florence's Groovy Disco but due to being unable to keep up with it, it was bulldozed and turned into a parking lot, when Flo was on the rollercoaster at the amusement park, it brang her back in time to the 50s where Florence's Disco was still up. Flo began helping Florence with the disco and by altering the past it changed the present, when Flo came back to the present timeline she discovered Florence's Groovy Disco was still up! Flo then celebrated with Florence. Seasonal Adventures After restoring her hometown Flo went on to enjoy some seasonal delights with her loved ones, at a waterpark Flo and Cookie were looking to enjoy their time of the summer with a bang, after finishing the waterpark Cookie goes down a waterslide. During Flo's autumn halloween time she was invited to serve at a haunted house, with Florence dropping her off she went on tto serve the ghosts & ghouls of the mansion. During the spring of thanksgiving Flo helps out Toshiro save the harvest day with her skills. During the glorious winter days of Christmas Flo helps out Margarita with spreading joy and cheer. Flo also helps out Quinn in planning some romantic evenings. Time and time again Grandma Florence is tinkering with a microwave, and as a result warps her and Flo back in time, through Cavemen ages, Old English Ages, Egyptian Ages and even bringing them to the future! Once Upon a Time A shocking mishap leaves Flo, Flornece and Bernie at the mercy of the dreamland of stories, together they venture through odd fairytales such as Wizard of Oz, Jack and the Beanstalk and even Aladdin The Big Boom One cold night a mysterious figure erased the fat of a "fat-free breakfest" promotion on Flo's Diner, the next morning Flo and Cookie were bombarded by a tsunami of hungry people which caused the diner to explode. Mr. Big arrived to the scene and declared he would buy out the land if they didn't get a working diner within a week. With Hal the Hungryman's help Flo and Cookie were able to rebuild the diner while going around the districts of DinerTown and bringing the food to the people. When Flo's Diner was finally rebuilt, Mr. Big became outraged and created several advertisements telling people to eat a Flo's Diner, which Flo and Cookie eventually settled and served. Packing up for the night Flo and Cookie saw on the news that Mr. Big's Big Corp building was destroyed in a manner similar to Flo's Diner when a malfunction caused a sign to say "free money". Other Appearances Flo is another main character of the series Wedding Dash, in 1 & 2 she will replace the main waitress Carrie in some levels. In 3 & 4 she becomes the full-time caterer for the wedding receptions. Cupid also has a major crush on Flo and tries to shoot her with his love arrows. In 4-ever, Flo is unwillingly thrown into Quinn's propaganda. In Fitness Dash, Flo is a very minor character but attends all the stadium games of Jo and the DinerTown Dashers. Flo also preps up a healthy meal of "Aunt Ethel's Cucumber Salad" after the 2nd winning. In Fashion Dash, Flo temporarily hires Coco after she is out of a job and helps convince her to go after her friends. In Soap Opera Dash, Flo convinces Quinn and a few other characters to help out Rosie with her soap opera film, in the game herself, Flo is a very balanced customer type. When the studios that still hired Simon plan to sue Rosie, Flo comes up with a costume of Simon to go in and talk to them. In Parking Dash, Flo runs to Karma's aid before Mr. Big can convince her to sign away the land she inherited. In Diaper Dash, Flo is there to help out Wilson with his problems and also serve him chocolate milkshakes. In Garden Dash, Flo is there to help Barb with her gardening venture, she will also gift Barb a plant pot choice every few levels. In the Cooking Dash series, Flo and Grandma Florence are there to being home their beloved chef Cookie from his stardom lifestyle. In the 2nd, they help out Flo's college roommate with the movie studio actors. In the 3rd adventure, a younger Flo & Grandma Florence help Mr. Big with his amusement park. Personality Flo is a smart, beautiful and well known individual that people should always trust, in the spinoff dash games Flo usually makes an appearance helping out the hero (being the waitress for Quinn's planned receptions in Wedding Dash or giving important advice to Wilson in Diaper Dash). In the Avenue Flo series, Flo goes around DinerTown ultimately helping out Tony & Vicky through a series of smaller favors for everyone else. Flo's reputation extends to every part of DinerTown and even more distant areas, Flo is known for her championship waitressing skills which helped her in life and with other people's problems, for exampe, Flo has saved the 4 restaurants of her friends, built an empire of eating, restored her hometown to it's better state and even went on a journey across the districts of DinerTown to ensure people were still getting their serving of Flo's Diner. Appearance Flo's trademark appearance is her jet black pants, her light blue shirt, her mild blue full-body apron, red heeled shoes and her brown hair tied into a flowing ponytail with her attractive green eyes. In every game she's appeared in she has always worn theses clothes and has never worn anything else (with the exception of Flo's Closet). Her appearance extended to her childhood, when Flo was little she wore a child version of these and when Flo was in her teenage years she wore the exact clothes except her pants were short and her hair was a double ponytail. Flo has also distressed to Quinn that she will never wear high heels unless she really needs to. Relationships Darla Flo's relationship with Darla is that of best friends, in DD2 Flo was there to rescue Darla first from the bulldozer. In DD3 Flo & Darla went on a vacation together which lead them on very wild goose chase to get some time away from the counter. In other series games like Avenue Flo, Flo is there to help out Darla if it meant getting one step closer to helping Tony & Vicky. Quinn Quinn is Flo's roomate and hero of the Wedding Dash series, like Darla, Flo & Quinn are best friends and often familiarize with things better, in WD1 & 2 Flo arrives to help Quinn in catering the tables of receptions, in WD3 & 4 Flo is here to help full-time. In the Avenue Flo series Flo is there to help Quinn with the wedding and baby shower, in Hotel Dash Flo helps Quinn in running the hotels. In Wedding Dash 4-Ever Flo helps Quinn out with her problems when her mother Lynn comes to stay and help the planning of weddings. Grandma Florence is the only known family Flo has, in the 50s Florence owned a disco but it was destroyed because she couldn't keep up, in an altered timeline Flo came to the disco and sought to help her younger grandmother with the disco, which meant that Florence unknowingly met her granddaughter. In Cooking Dash 3 Spills & Thrills, Florence helped out the teenage Flo with Mr. Big's amusement park. Flo's relationship with Grandma never decays and is willing to help Grandma if she gets in trouble (which is quite alot actually). Mr. Big Flo's relationship with Mr. Big is something of a hero-villan-turned-hero-turned-villan. In CD3T&S Flo helps out Mr. Big with his amusement park problems, in DD2 Flo is there to help her friends against Mr. Big's bulldozer, towards the end Flo arrives to help out Mr. Big in his Big Corp Lounge, In DD5 Flo races to rebuild her diner before Mr. Big can claim it as unused property. In Avenue Flo, Flo helps Mr. Big's daughter Vicky Big and his Son-In-Law Tony with their wedding and baby shower. Flo is never angry with Mr. Big but is playful and childish towards him. Karma Cupid Lynn Wilson Friend and people in hometown Abilities Category:Characters Category:Mystical Beings Category:Diner Dash's characters Category:Wedding Dash's characters Category:Main character Category:Cooking Dash's characters Category:Popular characters